


Navidad

by missginni



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la primera Navidad que pasan separados, la primera de muchas que vendrán. Pero Changmin no cree que vaya a poder disfrutarla nunca más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en 2010 a raíz de unas fotos que Jaejoong subió en su _twitter_.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Changmin se pertenece a sí mismo, y yo no gano nada escribiendo fics sobre él.

Cerró la foto apretando los dientes, y hubiese cerrado con fuerza la pantalla del portátil si Jaejoong no le hubiese enseñado hacía tiempo que los objetos no tenían la culpa de sus frustraciones, y mucho menos de su mal humor. Por eso cuando estaba furioso solía acabar pagándolo con él, discutiendo y peleando hasta llegar a los golpes como si algo pudiese solucionarse así. No había servido para remediar sus problemas, pero había sido un método fantástico para aliviar la tensión. Al menos en los primeros años de TVXQ.

Ahora... Ahora no tenía a Jaejoong, y su frustración era tan profunda que ni siquiera la paliza más fuerte que pudiese dar —o recibir—, podría aliviarlo.

Dio un largo trago al vaso de whisky y cerró los ojos, deseando que el licor embotase sus sentidos y le ayudase a dejar de tener pensamientos inútiles de cosas que habían sido y nunca iban a volver a ser. Porque nunca iban a regresar. Y tenía que empezar a creérselo de una maldita vez.

Volvió la vista hacia la pantalla, ahora vacía, pero era como si esa foto siguiese estando abierta en el centro, mostrando la desolación del que había sido su soulfighter. Alguien tan importante como el oxígeno que había hecho su vida infinitamente más fácil y mil veces más cómoda. Alguien que estaba convencido de que lo seguía adorando por encima de todo. ¿Por qué tenía que compartir todo lo que pensaba? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse callado y guardar lo que sentía para él? No, tenía que escribir en su maldito _twitter_ lo sólo que se sentía, y acompañarlo de esas fotos. Y lo peor era que, probablemente, lo que mostraba no era ni siquiera una décima parte todo lo que había en su interior, lo que perturbaba su alma...

Como lo odiaba. Lo odiaba porque aun estando lejos, aun sin hablar con él, era capaz de remover su interior hasta límites insospechados. Porque era capaz de sacarlo de su rutina apacible y serena y recordarle todos los motivos por los que lo echaba de menos. Todas las cosas que había perdido. Lo odiaba porque sus puños no podían alcanzarlo ni su voz sería capaz de pronunciar jamás la falta que seguía haciéndole...

Dio otro trago hasta vaciar por completo el contenido de su vaso y se quedó mirando el hielo del fondo fijamente, con la mano demasiado temblorosa por la fuerza que ejercía sobre el cristal. Jaejoong le había enseñado en el pasado lo que eran las navidades, las navidades _de verdad_ , no supeditadas a un intercambio vacío de regalos y a sonrisas forzadas de esas que nunca alcanzan los ojos. Su navidad se había convertido en sinónimo de una noche en casa, compartiendo algo de alcohol, bromas y una calidez que iba mucho más allá de sentir el calor de varios cuerpos a su lado. Changmin había aprendido a disfrutarlas, e incluso le había encontrado sentido a eso del ‘espíritu navideño’ que la gente usaba como excusa para hacer hasta las cosas más absurdas.

Pero ahora... ahora sólo tenía whisky y soledad. Y la horrible sensación de que la navidad había muerto para siempre.


End file.
